Jet aircraft commonly house one or more engines in respective nacelles. These nacelles are commonly mounted under a wing of the aircraft. Engine fire detectors are often located within specific fire zones inside of the engine/nacelle arrangement. Such fire zones typically include the area between the engine case and the inner wall of the nacelle, around the engine fan case and/or the engine core. These detectors allow the flight crew to be alerted in the event that fire exists within that volume, i.e., external to the engine but within the nacelle compartment.